Si Nous Sommes Renaître
by AlstroemeriaSBT8
Summary: Heichou, Aku Mencintaimu. Apa aku berguna bagimu?/ "Bawalah sayapmu Eren, akan kutunggu kau. Selamat tinggal" WARNING! Gaje, Aneh, Gend!Bend at Ending. Mohon R n R nya /bow/


**Si Nous Sommes Renaître...**

**Genre : Romance, Sad, Friendship**

**Rating : T**

**Shingeki No Kyojin **©** Hajime Isayama-Sensei**

**Warning : Typo(s), OOC**

**Pairing : Rivaille x Eren**

Author : HUAHAHAHAHA! Akhirnya aku berhasil membuat FF ini!

Eren : KENAPA PAIRING NYA HARUS AKU SAMA HEICHOU LAGI!?

Author : Cih, gak seru nih, tsundere.

Eren : A... *Blush*

Rivaille : Aku tidak ingin ada campur tangan author di FF ini

Author : Syarat diterima~

Eren : KOK? Tumben?

Author : selamanya saya tidak akan bisa memiliki Shingeki No Kyojin. Jika saya yang punya. Semua titan kecuali titan Eren pasti saya musnahkan agar Eren dan Rivaille bisa nikah! *Disclaimer macam apa ini*

.

.

.

.

.

ONLY EREN POV

.

.

Dingin.

Aku merasakan dingin walau ini adalah pertengahan musim panas.

Seharusnya musim panas kujalani dengan gembira bersama teman – temanku.

Entah kenapa hanya karena dua buah kata yang ia lontarkan membuatku kehilangan semangat hidup.

Kesal? Sangat. Aku sangat kesal.

Kenapa? Seakan hidupku bergantung padanya?

Hanya karena sifatnya aku merasa kedinginan di tengah musim panas.

Aku merasa gila.

Apa yang bisa ku perbuat? Hanya mengamati dirinya yang sibuk akan diri sendiri?

Ahh,, rasanya aku sanggup untuk menyerahkan diri pada titan.

Hentikan pikiran bodoh itu, Eren Jaegar.

Tidak.

Aku hanya perlu perhatiannya.

Aku tidak memerlukan Mikasa yang kuat. Aku tidak memerlukan Christa yang cantik, aku tidak memerlukan Berholdt yang tinggi, aku tidak perlu Armin yang pintar.

Kali ini. Aku benar – benar memerlukannya.

Hanya sebuah sosok coretpendekcoret dengan tatapan tajam dan ekspresi yang itu – itu juga.

Aku hanya memerlukannya.

Tidak lebih.

.

.

.

"_Heichou!"_

"_Ada apa?"_

_Sama. Ia masih menjawabnya dengan nada yang sama. Dengan ekspresi yang sama._

"_Ahh, tidak. Apa anda sedang sibuk? Bisakah kita makan malam bersama?"_

"_Tidak bisa"_

Aku menelan ludahku, kemudian memberi salam sebagai tanda hormat untuk atasanku ini.

Benarkah pekerjaan lebih penting?

Apa aku.. memang tak penting di dunia ini?

.

.

Lagi.

Adanya anggota Pasukan Pengintai yang harus mati karena menjagaku, si harta umat manusia.

Jika begini caranya, bukankah ia akan lebih membenciku?

Oh,ayolah! Katakan sesuatu.

Apa yang kau lakukan memang hanya bisa berdiam diri?

.

.

Aku ingin menjadi burung.

Mereka yang bebas tanpa didalam sangkar.

Tapi jika terjatuh, kami harus bangkit.

Tapi, apa arti kebangkitan jika tidak ada orang yang dicintai?

Huh, rasanya aku akan menjadi gila.

.

.

"_Heichou!"_

"_Apa?"_

"_Apa aku berharga bagi umat manusia?"_

"_Ngomong apa kau? Bukankah Komandan Pixis pun sudah mengetahuinya?"_

"_Aku ingin itu dikatakan dari mulutmu, Heichou!"_

"_Cih, Baiklah. Kau berharga bagi umat manusia. Kau puas, Jaegar?"_

'Lalu.. apa aku berharga untukmu?'

.

.

Mengapa?

Apa tidak ada 'mimpi indah' untukku?

Aku tahu hidup ini keras.

Tapi..

Mengapa aku tidak pernah mendapatkan sebuah mimpi indah?

_._

_._

*BRUK*

"_KYAAA! HENTIKAN! TOLONG AKU!"_

Terjatuh lemas.

Aku hanya bisa terjatuh lemas.

Aku hanya bisa melihat pemandangan mengerikan itu.

Teriakan yang membuat merinding.

Menyesakkan hati.

Menggetarkan hati.

Ibu.

Bisakah kau bawa aku?

Pergi dari kerasnya tamparan dunia ini?

_._

_._

Aku merasa tidak nyaman.

Aku butuh dekapannya.

Tapi apa ia sama rindunya denganku?

Ah, fikiran ku kembali kosong.

Aku takkan mampu berfikir apapun

_._

_._

"_HEICHOU! AKU MAU BICARA!"_

Hentikan.

"_Apa?"_

"_A..apa kah"_

Jangan berbicara lagi.

"_Aku dalam fikiranmu.."_

Aku memberi mu lampu merah untuk melanjutkannya, mulutku!

"_Sangat berguna?"_

Hening kembali menerpa. Sudah kuduga kalau aku memang tak pantas membicarakan ini.

"_Jaegar..."_

.

.

Aku memikirkannya.

Dalam misi ini sekali pun.

Ah, belakangan ini ia menjadi semakin dingin.

Apa karena kata – kata keterlaluan dari mulut seorang Eren Jaegar?

Eren, kau memang pemberani.

Naas...

"_Heichou..aku mencintaimu"_

.

.

"_Eren, Kemari"_

"_Ya, Heichou?"_

"_Aku.. merasakan firasat buruk dalam ekspedisi kali ini"_

"_Apa? Apakah di antara squad kita akan ada yang mati lagi?"_

"_Mungkin benar begitu"_

"_Tapi..."_

"_Eren"_

"_Ya, Heichou!?"_

"_Aku... Aku merasa ini terakhir kali aku melihatmu"_

"_Hem, kalau begitu, mungkin aku akan mati"_

"_Jangan mengatakan yang tidak – tidak!"_

"_Kalau begitu, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu, Heichou"_

"_Apa?"_

"_A—aku,, juga merasakan firasat buruk"_

_._

_._

Bukan.

Bukan itu yang ingin kukatakan.

Aku Mencintaimu, Heichou..

Aku ingin mengatakannya...

Tapi..

Akankah terlambat?

Tidak. Tidak ada kata terlambat bukan?

Tapi.. adakah kata 'Menyesal'?

_._

.

"_HEICHOU!"_

"_Apa yang akan kau katakan, dalam misi ini, Jaegar?"_

"_A..Ano"_

"_Kau tahu kan kita disini, di sekitar wilayah titan?"_

Tidak peduli.

Itulah fikiranku.

"_AKU MENCINTAI HE—"_

"_AWAS, EREN!"_

.

.

"_HEICHOU!"_

Senyuman tipis. Kau hanya tersenyum.

"_Heichou, Bertahanlah!"_

"_Huh, ini firasat burukku"_

"_Heichou,, ini karena aku kan?"_

"_Heh? Tentu tidak bo—UHUK!"_

"_Heichou!?"_

"_Larilah,, aku, merasa ada yang mendekat.."_

"_Tapi.."_

"_Ini perintah atasan, bocah!"_

"_Uh,, baiklah"_

"_Terimakasih"_ lagi – lagi kau tersenyum, _"Bawalah sayapmu Eren, akan kutunggu kau. Selamat tinggal"_

_._

_._

Lagi – Lagi..

Aku hanya bisa terjatuh lemas.

Air mata tidak henti – hentinya keluar dari iris _emerald_ ku.

Ia,,, berada di depanku.

Tepat didepanku.

Tapi, dengan semua yang berbeda.

Nafasnya yang sudah tak ada lagi..

Bibir nya yang memucat..

Tangannya yang sedingin es..

"_Heichou.. Aku.. Mencintai mu"_

_._

_._

Heichou.. pergi..

Heichou.. menghilang..

Heichou, bukan, kekasihku tidak akan ada lagi.

Di belahan bumi bagian mana pun.

.

.

Aku dengan segala kekuatanku menyerang para titan dengan kekuatan membabi buta. Tega – teganya mereka merampas semuanya! TAKKAN KU MAAFKAN!

"_Eren! Kau hebat! Kau menebas semua titan di hutan ini hanya dalam waktu 3 jam!"_

Apa?

Aku.. menebas semua titan?

Kami.. umat manusia menang?

Heichou? Aku..

"_AKU BERHASIL, HEICHOU!"_

Aku tertawa. Kemudian menangis.

Untuk apa, kemenangan ku ini?

.

.

Aku, Eren Jaegar sedang di dalam sebuah perahu. Menyusuri sebuah air berombak bernama 'Laut'

"_Rasanya seperti legenda 'tsuruhime', Heichou"_

Kembali aku menangis.

"_Apa tujuanku tetap disini jika orang yang kucinta sudah tidak ada?"_

Aku menceburkan diri kedalam laut itu.

Asin.

Aku akan mati.. di air asin ini.

.

.

"_Jaegar"_

"_He—Heichou!?"_

"_Selamat datang, bocah bodoh"_

"_Ini.. dimana?"_

"_Tentu saja,, di tempat para manusia berpulang"_

"_Halo, Eren!"_

"_Pe—Petra – Senpai?!"_

"_Eren, aku melihatmu. Kau sungguh bodoh"_

"_Aurou – Senpai?"_

"_Tapi kau hebat, demi bertemu dengan Heichou, kau rela menceburkan diri ke air asin itu"_

"_Erd,, Senpai?"_

"_Jangan kaget,, ini memang tempat kita kan?"_

"_Gunther – Senpai?"_

"_Hemp, Selamat datang, dan selamat tinggal"_

"_Tunggu! HE—HEICHOU!"_

"_Sampai bertemu lagi, Eren"_

_._

_._

EPILOGUE

.

.

"RINE! BANGUN!"

Sebuah teriakan menggema di telingaku.

"Apa Misaki?"

Aku, dalam keadaan gender bender. Di tahun 1997 yang lalu, Seorang Eren Jaegar telah terlahir kembali dengan gender perempuan dan nama Rine. Rine Jaegar.

Kalian tak usah bingung – bingung siapa itu Misaki. Kalian pasti ingat Mikasa Ackerman bukan?

"Ada apa, Misaki?"

Malas. Itulah yang kurasakan sekarang.

"Kau janji kita akan menonton drama berjudul 'Shingeki No Kyojin' yang dibintangi olehmu sendiri dan kita akan menonton dengan Nirma, bukan?"

Jangan bingung dengn Nirma. Kalian tentu masih mengingat Armin Alerlt kan?

"Aku siap – siap dulu"

.

.

Sesak. Itulah yang kurasakan di bioskop sesak ini.

*BRUK*

"Cih, Jalan yang benar!"

Seruan itu membuatku terkejut. Nada itu..

Kami bertatapan mata saat itu juga.

Wajah ini..

Rivaille?

"LEVIRA! Mau sampai kapan kau diam disitu terus!?"

"iya, Cerewet!"

Levira. Nama yang manis.

"Konichiwa, Rine desu"

Aku memperkenalkan diriku. Ia terlihat biasa saja dan tak menyambut uluran tanganku.

"Kita pernah bertemu kan, Eren?"

"Jadi.. ini benar,, _Heichou?"_

"Lupakan saja"

Sifat itu.. aura itu.. aku mengenal nya baik.

"Levira! Kapan – kapan kita akan bermain dan bertarung bersama lagi, ya"

.

.

Aku sekolah. Ya, aku memang sekolah.

Bersekolah di Trost Junior High School.

Ah, aku menjadi flashback masa lalu kan?

"RINE!"

Hassha, si cowok baik hati yang polos memanggilku.

Oh, ayolah. Kau mengingat gadis kentang, Sasha Braus, kan?

"Tadi katanya, Inne, Berny, Anya, Niecha, Misaki, Nirma, Jenny, Kenz dan Amir akan berkumpul di rumahku untuk memperingati ulang tahun si Kenz. Kau pasti datang kan?"

Aku hanya menggangguk

Kalian pasti mengenal nama – nama itu kan?

Reiner, Berholdt, Annie, Connie, Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Christa (Lenz) dan Ymir.

"Malah bu Kime dan pak Jihan akan ikut. Karena Pak Jihan adalah wali kelas Kenz, sementara Bu Kime adalah guru osis"

Masih mengingat Mike Zakarius dan Hanji Zoe? Aku harap kalian mengingat dua orang kurang normal itu.

"Dan katanya, si ketua osis dan wakilnya juga ikut karena Kenz itu sekretaris Osis!"

"Eh? Memangnya siapa ketua dan wakil osis?"

"Kau belum tahu? Ketuanya itu kan Trape – senpai"

Biar kutebak. Itu pasti Petra.

"Dan wakilnya..

.

.

.

.

Levira – senpai"

Aku menggembangkan senyumku.

"Sepertinya, ini akan jadi hari yang indah ya, _Heichou!"_

-The End(?)-

Author : HYAA! Maaf kalo pendek, atau romance nya gak dapet, atau malah sadnya gak dapet / HONTONI GOMMENASAI!

Eren : Kenapa aku jadi cewe?

Author : Suka – suka saya dong~

Rivaille : nama gua absurd.. *Dark Aura*

Author : Gapapa... unyu kok *Author udah biasa dikasih dark aura*

ALL : R n R PLEASE!


End file.
